


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by Adamnstark



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom BB, Bottom Big Boss, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Do Not Read Ch 2 If You Don't Like The Following:, Implied Barebacking, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Nipple Play, Outfit Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Ocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamnstark/pseuds/Adamnstark
Summary: Inspired by Foazybutts art: http://foazybutts.tumblr.com/post/153718278903/new-invention-from-the-msf-rd-boys-latex*Trailer guy's voice* This Christmas. Ocelot is at MSF. And he has a Christmas surprise for Big Boss. But when the gift is given. Will they both receive a Christmas miracle?(It's bottom!bb porn)





	1. The Part Without Ass to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NEW INVENTION FROM THE MSF R&D BOYS: LATEX SWIMSUIT](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281490) by foazybutts. 



> So this started with wanting to do a Christmas fic, which turned into being inspired by some fantastic art by FoazyButts, which turned into me just being a downright filthy writer. Nothing too extreme but it's pretty much porn without plot with a few different kinks. Do not read Ch 2 if you don't like the idea of ass to mouth. Also, I am insecure and I have ADHD and dyslexia, so please be gentle with my writing ability. 
> 
> Please PLEASE check out Foazybutts amazing art which got this whole thing started. He is one of the most talented artists ever, so check out all of his work! http://foazybutts.tumblr.com/post/153718278903/new-invention-from-the-msf-rd-boys-latex

It was Christmas at MSF. The open gifts were all over the floor as the soldiers tried to figure out who their Secret Santa was. John received a Cuban cigar with a little bow on it, which he was so happy about, but that wasn’t even the best part of the day. John’s oldest and dearest friend, Adam was able to stay for Christmas before heading back to Russia to maintain his work for the Patriots. John felt a little guilty, though, because Adam wasn’t here for the Secret Santa drawings, and therefore didn’t receive a gift. 

He walked over to where Adam was watching everyone open their gifts, sat next to him and apologized, “So, um, sorry we don’t have a gift for you, but you can get first pick of the Christmas cookies if you want.”

Adam turned his mouth up in a small grin and pulled a box from behind his back. “I’m not a huge fan of cookies, but I did get you something that I think will be a gift for both of us.” Adam handed John a rectangular box, neatly wrapped in silver foil.

John excitedly went to open the gift right away, but Adam stopped him by placing a gloved hand over his, “Why don’t you go open it in your room. There’s a note inside too. Read it before you do anything else.”

John stood up and smiled. “Thanks Ada- I mean...thanks Ocelot,” Big Boss looked around, worried that someone may have heard that slip up.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a feeling that I’m going to enjoy that gift just as much as you,” Adam said with a coy smile that always unnerved John a little.

John walked back to his quarters and ripped the foil off the box as soon as he closed the door. When he opened the box there was a note on top of tissue paper that read:

_**Merry Christmas John,**_

_**I got you a new invisibility stealth suit. Try it on, and I’ll come by in a few minutes to see if I can see you. There’s another gift I have for you too, but it’ll have to wait until after this one.** _

_**Yours,  
Adam ** _

“Invisible?” John said out loud to himself. 

He tore through the tissue paper and picked up a skimpy, black, spandex…”sneaking suit?” John said to himself again. John eyed the suit for a bit, trying to figure out how to put it on. It was a small, stretchy one piece with a thong bottom and skinny straps in the front where it would go over his chest and shoulders. 

After thinking about it for a bit, he stripped down and began to put on the suit from the bottom. One leg in, two legs in, and he wiggled to get the tight spandex around his thighs and hips. He pulled his dick and balls into his hand to adjust them to fit in the small bottoms. The back part of the bottoms were made almost like a thong, so there was no point in trying to hide his ass. John rationalized that as being okay since he would be invisible anyways. Finally, he pulled the straps up over his chest and shoulders, and it made the whole suit tighter around him. He felt completely exposed and hidden at the same time. As he looked in the mirror, he saw that the straps went neatly over his nipples. _Well, at least there’s some coverage there, he thought._

After waiting for about 5 more minutes, John got impatient. He wanted to see if the suit would really make him invisible. He went out of his room and began to sneak down the hall. He didn’t get very far before a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a small closet.

“Not so fast, Boss.”

“Adam?”

“The gift looks good, but when I said invisible, I meant no one gets to see you in it. No one but me anyways.”

John grumbled at that, “Oh so it’s not really invisible?”

“No but it has...other uses that I think you’ll like.” Adam teased.

“Like whaaa--?” John asked.

The suit began to vibrate. 

“Like that,” Adam said matter of factly before turning it off, “but I don’t want to show you all of the features in a closet. We have to head back to your room.”

“But,” John hesitated, “someone might see.”

“I’ll cover you, but you’ll need to move quickly,” Adam said as if he were assisting John on a mission.

“You tricked me you know,” John said scoldingly.

“Ah, not the first time, won’t be the last,” Adam said, probably grinning even though John couldn’t see his face.

John let out a “hmph” before opening the door carefully and slowly before Adam pushed him out suddenly.  
“Better hurry,” Adam said with a now visible grin.

John got halfway back to his room when the vibrations started again. The sensation immobilized him for a moment. He turned back to see Adam grinning at him and throwing the remote in the air in a spinning motion the way he would a revolver. As John got closer and closer to his room, Adam turned up the vibrations even more.

By the time John got in his room, he threw himself on the bed and realized he was panting. Not much longer after that, Adam came in and then locked the door. “You’re mine now,” Adam said jokingly as if he were still 20.

“So, how do you like the suit so far?” Adam asked.

“I want to take it off,” John said in a hushed breath.

“Oh ho ho,” Adam laughed, “don’t worry, that’s next.” 

Adam walked over to where John was lying down. “So are you just going to take a nap or are you going to show me how it looks? Properly this time.”

“You can see me now can’t you? Or is it really invisible?” John asked sarcastically.

“I can see you, but I want to see all of you. I think you look incredible,” Adam complimented.

John was happy about the compliment so decided to go with it. Adam sat on the foot of the bed and motioned in front of him. “Right there.”

John went to where Adam motioned, and decided to mess with him a little. “Since I look so incredible, I think I might want to show the guys my new gift.”

Adam tried to not let his face show his possessiveness. “You want to show off? Turn around for me and show me the back,” he said as he moved his hand in a circle to indicate what he was saying.

John turned around slowly.

“Okay now come toward me,” Adam instructed.

John started to turn to face him, but Adam stopped him.

“No, stay turned around and walk backwards to me.”

John walked backwards until he could feel Adam’s hands and hear his low voice, “You’re right, you do look incredible. Do you like wearing it?”  
John nods, but Adam can’t see, "I need to hear you. My eyes are...elsewhere."

John, enjoying Adam’s touch, stammered out “Ye--yes.”

Adam grabbed John’s butt. John jumped at the touch and Adam laughed in response. Then Adam stood up, but was still behind John. Adam put his arms around John’s shoulders, then moved his hands over John’s chest while also kissing and biting on his neck. As a way to say “keep going,” John held onto Adam’s forearms. 

Adam placed a few more little kisses on John’s neck, then pulled away just to whisper in John's ear, "so tell me again, who do you wear this suit for?" John closed his eye and leaned his head back against Adam’s shoulder. 

"You," John answered in a calm voice.

Adam kept talking, "That’s right. You catch on quick. You know, my favorite thing about this suit, is that it comes off pretty easily,” and with that he slid his hand down to the fabric that was over John’s half hard cock. John also felt Adam's erection pressed against his mostly exposed ass.

"You want me to take it off already?" John asked. 

Adam didn’t respond. He was focused on moving the thong part of the suit to the side to expose John's hole. Adam grazed over John’s hole with his gloved thumb. This new sensation made John inhale sharply. While keeping his thumb on John’s hole, Adam finally answered in a deeper, more needy voice. "Yeah, but put on a show for me. Do it slow,” Adam instructed as he sat back on the bed. 

John turned around halfway, then immediately had a worried look on his face, “Wait...I can turn around now right?" 

Adam laughed and said, “Yeah. You can turn around.” 

John turned all the way around to face Adam.

Adam took a good look at John. He saw his nipples and erection poking through the tightly stretched fabric and John's body hair peeking through the openings of the suit. 

"Start with the straps. Pull it down to your stomach, and then come over here and straddle me," Adam instructed as if he were teaching his shooting class.

John started undressing. Slowly like Adam asked. Because of the tightness of the suit, John began fondling his own chest as he struggled to take it off. Adam watched, enamoured by John’s body and willingness to take orders from him. John preferred being led through these things since intimacy was always difficult for him. Adam knew that, so he always aimed to be clear, direct, but also gentle in tone at first to make John comfortable.

Finally, when John pulled the suit down to his abs, he walked over to Adam who was still seated, climbed on the bed on his knees, and straddled Adam’s hips. Adam’s erection was even more noticeable now, and John could feel it warm and hard under his own balls and ass.

"What should I do now?" John asked, still wanting a guide.

"You should kiss me," Adam responded  
.   
John, unsure of where to put his hands, grabbed the sides of Adam's head and kissed him softly on the lips with no tongue. 

Adam's right hand rested on John’s lower back while his left played with one of John’s nipples.

Adam's right hand moved lower down John's back until Adam was cupping John’s ass. After a couple of squeezes, he moved the thong part of the fabric to the side again and rubbed a finger over John's hole. John, in response, squeezed his thighs tighter around Adam’s hips and drew in a sharp breath. Adam kissed him gently as he continued to rub the now contracting ring of muscle with his finger.

Adam broke the kiss after a few seconds and gave John some more instructions, "Move your hips back and forth like this." Adam moved his left hand down to guide John's hips in a front to back swaying motion. At first, John moved with the motion of Adam’s hand, but eventually he was grinding on Adam’s dick on his own. Even though John just felt the hardness of Adam’s dick through the fabric, it felt good to him. He closed his eye to focus on the movement.

Adam closed his eyes too and kept his left hand on John’s hip, but no longer guiding him. Adam leaned into John’s chest to suck on one of his nipples. John’s breathing got heavier and the pace of his movement sped up. 

Adam opened his eyes and backed his head up to really look at John who still had his eye shut. "You’re so gorgeous," Adam said in a breathy, but deep voice, "You look so beautiful for me John." 

John opened his eye and looked down at Adam. "I need..” but John couldn’t finish his statement.

Adam realized what John was trying to say, so he stopped the swaying with his hand. 

“Take the rest of that off and give it to me. Then get on the bed. All fours... your sneaking position," Adam grinned as he said the last part.

John got up and took the rest of the suit off. He balled it up before handing it to Adam. John was fully hard now, and he wanted Adam to be even closer to him. He needed Adam inside of him, but since he couldn’t verbalize that, he just did what he was told. He got on the bed on all fours and waited. 

While John was getting into position and waiting, Adam took the lube out of the top drawer and rolled the suit up like a rope. Then he took his clothes off quickly and got on the bed on his knees behind John.

"John, I want you to give me your hands, but stay in this position. Do you want a pillow for your head?" Adam asked.

“No,” John said with his face already in the mattress. He moved his arms behind his back and Adam grabbed them together with one hand.

“Do you trust me, John?" Adam asked as he tied John's hands together behind his back. 

"I -I," John stuttered and didn’t answer. He does trust Adam, but he’s trusted people before and was betrayed. He knew he couldn’t let his mind go there. Not now. Right now, he wanted to forget.

Adam didn’t pay much attention to the lack of an answer. Instead he stroked a generous amount of lube onto his dick. Then, he squeezed the bottle over John’s ass. A stream of lube went all the way down John's ass crack, balls and the underside of his cock too. It dripped on the sheets in a puddle under John.

Adam, still behind John, threw the bottle to the side with one hand and grabbed John's cock from the back with his hand that was still covered in lube. He started stroking it slowly.

"John, I need to know. Do you trust me?" Adam asked again more insistently.

John could no longer think of another reason to not answer. With his face still in the mattress, he answered Adam in a needy, muffled voice, "Yes. Yes, I trust you. Please."

“Are you sure?” Adam with his hand still on John’s cock, slid a finger slowly into John.

John grunted into the mattress, and Adam leaned over to kiss his back, never removing either one of his hands from John. Adam kissed John’s back a couple of times, then without lifting his head more than an inch away from John, said, “I need you to know that I will never break that trust. I’ll do anything for you. You know that don’t you?”

John lifted his face from the mattress, and with more sincerity and resolve said, “Yes, Adam, I know you. You’re the only one I can count on.”

Adam smiled at that even though John couldn’t see. He kissed John’s back one last time before removing his finger from John’s well opened hole.

Adam lined his cock up and slowly entered him. John exhaled like he was releasing a decade’s worth of pent up energy. Adam stroked John’s dick slowly while purposefully avoiding the tip as he thrusted slowly back and forth into him.

John moaned and loved the feeling, however, he wanted more and soon. "Faster" he said, his voice again muffled by the mattress. 

Adam let go of John’s dick, and moved from his knees to his feet in a squatted position so that he could lean over John more and thrust into him with more power. Adam took hold of John’s bound arms and started ramming into him.

"How’s that?" Adam said, seemingly calm but to a more trained ear, it was clear he was already close. John knew that sound all too well. "Good. So good," John said in a half moan. Even though John wants Adam to be in control, he also knows that Adam loves the praise. 

Adam smacked John on the ass one good time while he pounded into him. It stung, but in a good way. It was a feeling that John wanted to have after Adam was gone. Even though John missed him, he knew everything Adam did was to keep him safe. Feeling Adam’s touch after he was gone made it where John could pretend he never left.

Adam lifted John up off the mattress by the chest while still fucking him. He pulled John up enough so that John’s back was touching Adam’s chest. John was so close to Adam’s body that his bound hands touched Adam’s abs. 

Adam, keeping John’s chest lifted with one hand, used the other one to grab the front of John’s throat. The grip tightened a little, then John felt small kisses on the back part of his neck. John liked the combination of Adam’s rough, dangerous side and his caring, gentle side. John was amazed at how Adam was able to be all of those things at once.

Next came Adam’s possessiveness in a harsh whisper into John’s ear, "Say it. Say you’re mine." 

John tried to answer but his the grip around his throat was a little too tight for speaking, so Adam moved his hand to pull John's hair instead.

"What was that?" Adam asked, no longer in a whisper. The sensations were really getting to John. His cock dripped pre-cum into the lube puddle that was already underneath him. He wished Adam would just touch his dick again. Adam broke his thoughts with a hard slam right into his spot. John’s vision immediately disappeared.

"I'm yours I’m YOURS," John moaned even louder than before. 

"That’s right. That’s what i like to hear." Adam said in his confident voice that reminded John of the man he met in the 60s. 

Adam removed his hands from John completely, which dropped John on his face into the mattress. Adam,without missing a beat, continued fucking John, admiring the way John’s ass bounced back against each thrust. Adam smacked John’s ass a couple of more times; he enjoyed seeing the skin turn red from his touch.

John’s moans became so needy, that they almost turned into whining. Adam grabbed John’s cock again and stroked it quickly while also moving his thumb over the tip with each stroke this time.

Adam was extremely close 10 minutes ago, but he was holding back on purpose. He always liked to feel John cum first because how John’s asshole tightened around his cock was the best feeling in the world. 

Adam continued stroking John and thrusting into him. He knew John just needed a little push to send him over the edge. "John. I’m yours too. I will always be yours. I want you to cum for me... Now." 

John was already close, and those words along with all of that sensation just sent him over the edge. He came all over Adam’s hand and his legs gave way so that he fell flat on his stomach.

Adam, still not done, pulled out and flipped John over onto his back. Adam lifted the hand covered in John’s cum to his own face and slowly licked some of it off. John just watched in a post orgasm haze and the sight made him feel even more tingly and weightless. 

Next, Adam got on his knees over John’s stomach and used that same hand to start jerking himself off over John’s hairy chest. John put a hand on Adam’s thigh and squeezed it a little for encouragement, and that was all Adam apparently needed. While moaning “I love you” in Russian, Adam shot cum all over John’s chest, neck, and beard. John thought he looked the most beautiful when he came.


	2. The *True Nasty* Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation where ocelot is not done yet. *Liquid voice* It's not over yet! Anyways here's the cum play and ass to mouth.

Adam stayed like that for a moment, breathing in and out deeply from the effects of his orgasm, but that wasn’t the end, and John knew it. He knew that until his arms were free, Adam was going to have some fun with him. Adam’s dick was still half hard, so Adam scooped up his own cum off John's chest with his dick and moved closer to John’s face.

“Suck it off,” Adam said in a breathless voice.

John took it in his mouth and sucked up all the cum off of his dick. Then John moved his tongue around the tip. 

Adam was a little oversensitive, so he hissed a little but was still able to talk, "I figured you were getting a little hungry. Want some more?"

John just nodded with Adam's dick in his mouth. Adam pulled out, scooped more cum, and John sucked it off again. He continued feeding him the cum off his chest with his dick until John’s chest was clean. Adam, by the end of that, was fully hard again.

Adam, put his dick to John’s lips and thrusted a few times while John held a steady suction. John took Adam’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth with each thrust until it was hitting the back of his throat. John’s lack of a gag reflex always seemed to come in handy.

Adam lovingly stroked John's face as he fucked his mouth. After a few more minutes, Adam cums again, but this time down the back of John's throat. John swallowed it without missing a beat.

With a single inhale, Adam pulled out of John’s mouth. He positioned John from his back to his side so he could untie the suit from his wrists. 

Once it was untied, he held the rolled up suit in one hand and said, "I'm going to wash this for you before I leave, but remember--" 

John interrupted, still out of breath, "Yeah, yeah it’s just for your eyes. I get it now. Trust me."

Adam kissed John on the cheek and laughed, “I always do.”


End file.
